Catherine Ringer
miniatur|Catherine Ringer Catherine Ringer (* 18. Oktober 1957 im Pariser Vorort Suresnes) ist eine französische Schauspielerin, Tänzerin und wurde als Singer-Songwriterin des Progressive Rock und (Avantgarde) Pop Duos Les Rita Mitsouko bekannt. Catherines Vater Samuel Ringer ist ein MalerImpressionen von Samuel Ringers künstlerischem Werk, ihre Mutter Jeanine ist Architektin. Catherine wuchs mit ihrem Bruder in einem kreativen Umfeld auf und entdeckt schon früh ihr Interesse an der Musik – zuerst Flöte, und „mit sehr lauter Stimme“ soll sie leidenschaftlich und talentiert Lieder von Georges Brassens, Maria Callas und Velvet Underground gesungen haben. Mit 15 Jahren verließ Catherine das „Collège Honoré de Balzac“ und erfüllte sich ihren Wunsch, ihr Talent und ihre künstlerische Leidenschaft als Schauspielerin (und Komödiantin), Tänzerin und Sängerin zum Beruf zu machen. Künstlerischer Werdegang miniatur|Catherine Ringer Im „Théâtre de Recherche Musicale“ von Michael Lonsdale erhielt sie ihr erstes Engagement für ein Stück namens „Fragments pour le Che“ von Pierre Bourgeade. Zur gleichen Zeit lernte Catherine die argentinische Tänzerin und Choreografin Marcia Moretto Hommage an Marcia Moretto (französisch)Marcia Moretto in der [[Internet Movie Database|IMDb]] (englisch) kennen, die ihre Lehrerin und künstlerische Partnerin wurde. Zusammen traten sie 1976 in „Silences Nocturnes aux îles des fées“ von Armando LlamasKurzbiografie zu Armando Llamas (französisch)Armando Llamas (französischsprachige Wikipedia) im „Café de la Gare“ und 1977 im Theater „Le Palace“ anlässlich des Festivals „Trans-Théâtres“ auf. Bevor Catherine Frédéric ‚Fred’ Chichin kennenlernte, konnte sie vielfältige künstlerische Erfahrungen sammeln: Theater, Tanz, Gesang und Film, darunter mehrere Pornofilme , die Mehrzahl aber „seriöse“ Projekte: Theaterstücke von Bertolt Brecht, im Dezember 1977 „N'Shima“ unter der Regie des Komponisten Iannis Xenakis und ein Afrikanischen Ballet. Die Wege von Catherine und Fred kreuzten sich erstmals im Frühjahr 1979, bei der Musikrevue „Flashes rouges“ in Montreuil (Paris) – die beiden mochten sich auf Anhieb und wurden ein Paar, musikalisch und privat (sie haben drei gemeinsame Kinder). Chichin spielte zu diesem Zeitpunkt Gitarre für die Gruppe „Le fond de l'air est rock“ beim Theater-/Musikprojekt „Flashes rouges“„Flashes rouges“: Zeitungsartikel und Bilder (französisch) von Marc'OMarc'O (französischsprachige Wikipedia), Ringer hatte darin eine Rolle als „Opfer“. Nebst weiteren Aktivitäten (Film/TV/Musik) arbeitete Catherine am Animationsfilm „Les Boulugres“ von Jean Hurtado für France 3 mit, zusammen mit Michael Lonsdale und Daniel Berlioux, und am Spielfilm „Le temps des Yeyes“ von Gérard Jourd'hui. Zusammen mit Frédéric Chichin bildete Catherine Ringer seit 1980 bis zum Tod Chichins im November 2007 das Progressive Rock und (Avantgarde) Pop Duo Les Rita Mitsouko. Theater- und Film-Projekte Theater & Tanz * 1975 – „Fragments pour le Che“ von Pierre Bourgeade im „Théâtre de Recherche Musicale“ * 1976 – „Silences Nocturnes aux îles des fées“ von Armando Llamas (zusammen mit Marcia Moretto) * 1977 – „N'Shima“ unter der Regie des Komponisten Iannis Xenakis * 1979 – „Flashes rouges“ von „Marc'O“ Film & TV * 1969 - „Les deux coquines“Video auf Ina.fr (abgerufen am 9. September 2010) * 1976 – „La Fessée“ * 1977 – „Love Inferno“ * 1977 – „Body Love“ * 1978 – „Color Climax Special 257“ * 1979 – „Poker Partouze“ * 1979 – „Histoires de cul“ * 1979 – „Paradise“ * 1980 – „Petits trous libertins“ * 1980 – „Le temps des Yeyes“ (TV) von Gérard Jourd'hui. * 1981 – „Mélodie pour Manuella“ * 1981 – „L'Éducation d'Orphelie“ * 1981 – „Lingeries intimes“ * 1981 – „Quella porcacciona di mia moglie („Sexual Penetrations“) * 1981 – „Lea“ * 1981 – „Provinciales en chaleur“ * 1981 – „Innocence impudique“ * 1981 – „Gorges profondes et petites filles“ * 1982 – „L’Inconnue“ * 1983 – „Les Boulugres“ (Stimme von „Minoda“) * 1985 – „Pizzaiolo et Mozzarel“ * 1985 – „Sans toit ni loi“ („VagabondWithout Roof or Rule“) – Musik/Text „Marcia baïla“ und „In my tea“ * 1989 – „Slaves of New York – Text „Tongue Dance“ * 1990 – „Tatie Danielle“ – Musik/Text „La Complainte de la vieille salope“ * 1995 – „7 sur 7“ (TV, 1. Folge) * 1995 – „Les Apprentis“ – Musik „Qu'est-ce que t'es belle“ * 1995 – „Les Trois frères“ („The Three Brothers“) – „Doux Daddy“ * 1996 – „Nuit d'ivresse“ – Sängerin des Titelthemas * 1996 – „Les Boulugres“ (Animationsfilm, bereits 1980–1984 von Jean Hurtado produziert) * 1997 – „Sinon, oui“ („A Foreign Body“) * 1998 – „Desproges est vivant“ (TV) * 1998 – „Un grand cri d'amour“ * 1999 – „Suspendu“ * 2000 – „La Dame pipi“ * 2000 – „Tout le monde en parle“ (TV, 1. Folge) * 2001 – „Ich, der King of Porn – Das abenteuerliche Leben des Lasse Braun“ (TV) * 2001 – „Reines d'un jour („A Hell of a Day“) – Song „Le Vent“ * 2002 – „Nosferatu“ (TV) – Sängerin der Titelthemas * 2004 – „Olivia Ruiz: Star activiste“ * 2006 – „Où sont passées les grandes gueules? 30 ans de débats à la télévision“ (TV) Diskografie Alben mit „Les Rita Mitsouko“ * 1984 – „Rita Mitsouko“ (April 1984) * 1986 – „The No Comprendo“ (20. September 1986) * 1988 – „Marc et Robert“ (7. November 1988) * 1990 – „RE“ (remix) * 1993 – „Systeme D“ (16. November 1993) * 1996 – „Acoustiques“ (Live-Album, Konzert auf M6 (Fernsehen) am 27. Oktober 1996) * 2000 – „Cool Frénésie“ (7. März 2000) * 2001 – „Bestov Les Rita Mitsouko“ („Le Bestov“, 6. November 2001) * 2002 – „La Femme Trombone“ (10. September 2002) * 2004 – „Live avec l'Orchestre Lamoureux“ (März 2004) * 2007 – „Variéty“ (25. Mai 2007, Wmi (Warner)) Singles mit „Les Rita Mitsouko“ * 1982 – „Don't Forget the Nite“ (EP), mit „Minuit dansant“ u. a. * 1984 – „Restez avec moi“; „Marcia Baïla“ (vom Album „Rita Mitsouko“) * 1986 – „Andy“; „Un soir, un chien“; „C'est comme ça“; „Les histoires d'amour“ (vom Album „The no comprendo“) * 1988 – „Qu'est-ce que t'es belle“ (Duo von Catherine Ringer und Marc Lavoine) * 1988 – „Mandolino City“; „Singing in the Shower“ (mit den „Sparks“); „Tongue Dance“; „Le petit train“ (vom Album „Marc et Robert“) * 1990 – „Hip Kit“; „Don't Forget the Nite“ (vom Album „RE“) * 1993 – „Y'a d'la haine“; „Les amants“ (Titelsong von „Die Liebenden von Pont Neuf“); „Femme d'affaires“ (vom Album „Système D“) * 1996 – „Riche“ (Duett mit Doc Gynéco, vom Album „Acoustiques“) * 2000 – „Cool Frénésie“ (vom Album „Cool Frénésie“) * 2002 – „Triton, Sasha, Tu Me Manques“ (vom Album „La Femme Trombone“) * 2007 – „Communiqueur d'Amour“ (vom Album „Variéty“) Filme, DVDs & Videos mit „Les Rita Mitsouko“ * 1985 – „Champs-Elysées“ (TV, Episode 15. Juni 1985) * 1987 – „Soigne ta droite – Une place sur la terre comme au ciel“ („Keep Up Your Right“) von Jean-Luc Godard zu den Aufnahmen von „The No Comprendo“ * 1987 – „L’Amoureuse“ – Musik/Text „Les histoires d'A“ * 1991 – „Les Amants Du Pont-Neuf“ („Die Liebenden von Pont Neuf“, Titelsong „Les amants“) „Die Liebenden von Pont Neuf“ (Englisch-sprachige Wikipedia) * 1991 – „Ma vie est un enfer („My Life Is Hell“) * 1995 – „L’Âge des possibles“ – Musik/Text „Andy“ * 1996 – „L’@mour est à réinventer, dix histoires d'amours au temps du sida“ („Love Reinvented“) – Musik/Text „C'est comme ça“ im Abschnitt „Dans la décapotable“ * 1996 – „Les Voleurs“ („The Child of the Night/Thieves“) – Musik/Text „Tonite“ * 1998 – „Ceux qui m'aiment prendront le train“ („Those Who Love Me Can Take the Train“) – Musik/Text „Don't Forget the Nite“ * 1998 – „Sale battars“ („Dirtie Basterdz“) * 2000 – „Johnny Hallyday – Live à la Tour Eiffel“ (Gastauftritt) * 2002 – „Peau d'ange“ („Once Upon an Angel“) – Musik/Text „Les amants“ Zusammenarbeit mit anderen Künstlern * 1979 – „Flashes rouges“ von „Marc'O“ (Catherine und Fred lernen sich so kennen) * 1980 – „Aux limites de la mer“ (ein musikalisches Theater, gespielt von 1980–1982) * 1981 – „Jean Néplin & individual state“ (Fred & Catherine, auf dem Album „Happening“) * 1981 – „Taxi Girl“ („Avenue Du Crime“ auf dem Album „Seppuku“) * 1988 – „Qu’est-Ce Que T’es Belle“ (Duett mit Marc Lavoine) * 1988 – „Révolution“ (Axel Bauer, auf dem Album „Sentinelles“) * 1990 – „Tatie Danielle“ („B.O.F.“, Musik von Gabriel Yared) * 1995 – „Doux Daddy“ („B.O.F.“, Album „Les Trois Frères“) * 1995 – „Peut-Etre Ce Soir“ („Coba“, Album „Roots“) * 1997 – „Sinon, oui“ („B.O.F.“, Album „Les Trois Frères“, Musik von Archie Shepp) * 1997 – „Les Joyeux Bouchers“ („Jazz à St Germain“ mit der „Renegade Brass Band“) * 1997 – „Eso Es El Amor“ („B.O.F“. Album „Un Grand Cri D'Amour“) * 1998 – „Rendez-Vous“ („Coba“, Album „Conscious Posi“) * 1998 – „Sa Raison d'être“ (auf dem Anti-AIDS Album „Ensemble“) * 1998 – „Paranoïa“ (Doc Gynéco, Album „Les Liaisons Dangereuses“) * 2001 – „Marcia Baila“ (auf dem Album „A Tribute to Ricky Martin“) * 2001 – „Le Vent“ („B.O.F.“, Album „Reines d'un Jour“) * 2002 – „Tawes“ („Djura“, Album „Uni-vers-elles“) * 2003 – „Concha Bonita“ (25. Dezember 2003, eine musikalische Komödie, auf VHS & DVD) * 2004 – „La Bohême“ (im Duett mit „Corneille“, CD & DVD) * 2004 – „Sem Cansar (C'est Comme Ça)“ („Inicial“, auf dem Album „Gigante!“) * 2005 – „Le Petit Train (Choo-Choo Train)“ (auf dem Album „Sounds of the Steam Age: Vintage Train“) * 2005 – „Maudie“ („Thomas Fersen“, Album „Le Pavillon Des Fous“) * 2006 – „Concha Bonita“ (Musical, Italienische Version auf CD) * 2006 – Theaterstück „Les Noces de l'Enfant Roi“ von Alfredo Arias Alfrede Arias (französischsprachige Wikipedia) am Festival „Fêtes de nuit de Versailles“ Auszeichnungen * 1987 – „Grand Prix de l'Académie Charles-Cros“ „Grand Prix de l'Académie Charles-Cros“ (französisch)Impressionen von Ritas „Treffen“ mit [[François Mitterrand]] * 1987 – „Aux Victoires de la Musique Meilleur album“ für „The no comprendo“, „meilleur clip“ für „C'est comme ça“ * 1990 – „Bus d'Acier de la décennie“ für ihr Gesamtwerk „Bus d'Acier de la décennie“ (französischsprachige Wikipedia), * 1993 – „Video of the Year“ von MTV Europe für „Y'a d'la haine“ * 2000 – „Les Rita Mitsouko, c'est (toujours) comme ça“ (Buch von Jean William Thoury) * 2001 – „Prix Roger-Seiller“ „Prix Roger-Seiller“ (französisch) du groupe français („Prix de Printemps „Prix de Printemps de la SACEM“ (französisch) de la SACEM“) SACEM (französischsprachige Wikipedia) Quellen Weblinks * Offizielle Website von „Les Rita Mitsouko“ sowie Catherine Ringer & Frédéric Chichin (französisch/englisch) * „Les Rita Mitsouko“ auf „mySpace.com“ (englisch/französisch) * * „Les Rita Mitsouko“ auf „Laut.de“ (Biografie, Diskografie, Fotogalerie, CD-Kritiken etc.) * „Les Rita Mitsouko“ auf „[[Last.fm]“] * „Les Rita Mitsouko“ Biografie von Radio France Internationale (RFI) (englisch) * Ringer in der IAFD Kategorie:Rockmusiker Kategorie:Pornodarsteller Kategorie:Songwriter Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Theaterschauspieler Kategorie:Tänzer Kategorie:Franzose Kategorie:Geboren 1957 Kategorie:Frau cy:Catherine Ringer lb:Catherine Ringer